The Grassman of Perry County
"The Grassman of Perry County" is the second episode of Mountain Monsters Season 1, and the second episode overall. The team goes to Perry County, Ohio in search of a bigfoot-type creature known as the Grassman. The episode starts off in Pleasants County, West Virginia, where Trapper, Buck, Huckleberry and Jeff, review a video sent to them by a man named Joe, in Ohio. The video shows what Jeff believes to be the Ohio Grassman, slinking away from a deerstand at dusk. Based on this video, and the recent number of sightings, the team heads to New Straitsville, Perry County, Ohio, to investigate the Grassman. On the trip, the team discusses the Grassman, and Jeff mentions it was first sighted by immigrants who settled the area, in the 1800s. Jeff also talks of the moonshining history of the area. Trapper explains that the Grassman was first seen by the settlers in grassy plains, thus gaining the name, the Grassman. Upon arrival in Perry County, the team meets with their first eyewitness, "Joe", who captured the Grassman on video. He says he and a friend were driving in a side-by-side on evening when he caught a glimpse of the Grassman and recorded him. Joe tells the team there are plenty of places in the area for the Grassman to hide, as there is nothing but woodland around, including one deep, unexplored holler. On the first night investigation, the four enter the holler, and search for travel routes of the Grassman, to tell them where to put the trap. Hearing knocking sounds, the team tries treeknocks, which is knocking a stick on a tree, used by bigfoots for communication. They get a respose, but are unable to follow it up an extremely steep hill. Suddenly, rocks and logs are sent rolling down the hill, and the team hears a bellowing noise. Trapper decides for the team to make a tactical retreat. The next day, Trapper and Buck meet Willy and instructs him to dig a camoflouged pit trap. Willy goes to rent a digging machine, while the rest of the team meets with their next eyewitness named "moon". Moon says he heard a scream in the woods, then the grassman charged through the brush and leapt into the river bank. Meanwhile, Willy begins digging the pit trap down in the holler, but feels something is watching him, and catches several glimpses of something moving in the woods, with the cameraman filming a few as well. Feeling on edge, Willy decides to leave and finish the trap later, as it's getting dark. The team then meets with their third eyewitness, "Tim", who has some pictures of Grassman footprints. He says he found the footprints near a river, and took several photos of them next to his tape measure. The team compares the photo to Huckleberry's own print, with the photos being three times larger than Huckleberry's size fourteen feet. With this information, Trapper is able to better determine the Grassman's weight, and height. Later, upon returning to Willy's trap, the team finds it's filled up with water, so the team opts to use it as a quicksand/pit trap instead. They then cover it in bamboo sticks and a tarp, and cover it with leaves and moss. As a finishing touch, Trapper sets up a trail cam to get photographic proof of the Grassman if he comes anywhere near. On the final night hunt, the team intends to intimidate the Grassman by banging trees with sticks and making noise to push him into the trap. The team breaks up into two groups; Willy, Bill, and Buck, and Trapper, Jeff, and Huckleberry. Both teams try tree knocks, but receive no response. After walking for a while, Willy's team stumbles upon some tracks, and follow them. They follow the trail, and after pushing through a brier patch, discover an old abandoned house. Willy radios Trapper about the house and Huckleberry guesses it once belonged to a moonshiner who operated in the holler. Willy's team enters the house and hear noises in the woods and find the houses is not as uninhabited as it would seem, as there are several Grassman tracks coming in and out of the entrance. Inside, Buck spots what appears to be a huge nest, as well as an exit hole in the wall, the whole thing smelling like sulfur. The three start hearing loud bangs on the side of the house and radio Trapper for backup. The team regroups and enters the house again, only to hear another loud crash. Hearing more roars, they exit the house in pursuit of the Grassman while Jeff searches for the bigfoot on the thermal camera, to no avail. Trapper saw the beast break off up a hill, so the team chases him, but lose him again. Trappers comments that if he'd been quicker he could have put shot him in the leg. All seems lost when Jeff catches the Grassman on the thermal again, and the team continues the chase, right in the direction of the trap. Unfortunately, when they reach the trap, the Grassman is not inside, and after finding footprints, they conclude he went around it, just missing him, much to their disappointment. However, they were able to get a picture of him on the trail cam. Based on their sightings and photos, Trapper determines the Grassman certainly does exist in Perry County, Ohio. Category:Cryptids Category:Episodes Category:Season 1